


Sibling Ties

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [78]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Dark is a terrible example but he cares, M/M, Some people die but it’s no details are provided, Underage Smoking, Visitation Day, pre-prison Yancy, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Pre-prison Yancy, before he got put in jail he liked two things: show tunes and spending time with his family.
Series: Masks and Maladies [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Sibling Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Egregious use of “All that Jazz” from Chicago, I’m not sorry and I take requests.

~::~ 3 Years Ago ~::~

Yancy darted his eyes from side to side, he drew his leather coat closer around his neck. He quickly grabbed his lighter out of his pocket and quickly lit up his cigarette. He barely got two long lungfulls in before Illinois was suddenly standing next to him.

“If you give us away, I’ll rat you out to Dad,” Illinois warned, he was in his tweed suit and glasses. He also looked like he’d just come off of a long flight and jumped into the shower before being sent to him.

Yancy rolled his eyes, blowing smoke out of his nose, “Right, like the Ol’ Man can stop me.”

“He will if you mess this up,” Illinois warned.

“What’s there ta mess up?” Yancy scoffed. “We get in, we get ourselves out an’ we deal with Kay’s grumpy mug.”

“Kay still mad that Dad got the Ol’ Man a cat?” Yan chuckled, peeking out from behind Illinois.

“Hey, Sis” Yancy smiled, spreading his arms and Yan crashed into him. Yancy spun her around. “How was Egypt, did Noisy behave? Youse got yahself a tan, did yah?”

“Where was my hello?” Illinois grumbled.

“Quit bein’ an ass an’ youse might get youself one,” Yancy glared at him. Illinois rolled his eyes, and Yancy linked his other arm around Illinois’s neck. “Ehh, missed youse too, yah jackoff.”

Illinois managed a smile, “Just finish up so we can go.”

Yancy got to finish his cigarette, and they began walking towards a run down neighborhood when Yancy noticed something down the road. It was a case of Yancy looking in the right direction, and the plainclothes officer down the road trying to disappear at the right time.

“Oi, Philly,” Yancy used the codename Illinois had been given. As far as the police knew, none of them existed, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Illinois turned to look at him instantly.

“It’s getting pretty hot out t’night, we’se should find some place cooler,” Yancy warned.

“Right,” Illy agreed and kept walking around, checking around them until they were 100% certain no one was following them. Then they tried to loop back around to the meeting spot, which while they were snooping around they saw the same plain clothes office loitering around.

“What the hell, they should’a called ta cancel,” Yancy grumbled, all of them staying low behind some hedgerows in someone’s yard.

“We’ve been sold out,” Illinois scowled, immediately taking out his contact lense case and taking off his glasses. “They must have called the cops.”

“I thought they were scared of us,” Yan complained. “What happened to the good old days when Da— the Old Man’s name was enough for people to bowl right over?”

“That was twenty years ago, Red,” Illinois warned. “But we need to take a vote. We go back to Dark empty-handed, he doesn’t judge us but he doesn’t get that artifact and might not let us out of the house for a couple months, if we’re lucky. Or we bring the fear of Dark back into these fuckers.”

“Let’s fuck ‘em up,” Yan smiled, her katana in hand again.

“Sure,” Yancy sighed, “but I’s not takin’ that gun. I’s not a closeted murderer, _Noisy_.”

“Okay, well I can’t just kill everyone that’s probably there, especially by myself,” Illinois said. “It’d make more promises than it would solve. So you either help me out or run distraction so I can steal it.”

“Distraction,” Yancy almost growled, “I’m not a killer.”

“Works for me,” Illinois rolled his eyes. “Do your thing Yanc. Yan make sure your in position to help if something goes wrong.”

“So I don’t get to stab people?” She frowned.

“Maybe there’ll be time afterwards,” Illinois promised, pulling at the arm that wasn’t holding Yan’s sword, “Come on.”

Yancy aura started to flood the area, determined to draw as many people away from the rendezvous point as possible. He started humming first, much like a siren before a ship of sailors.

Jazz music flooded down the street, the smell of smoke and alcohol coming from nowhere. Enchanting everyone but Yan and Illinois, Yancy’s aura trying to stick to them but just rolling off of them.

“5, 6, 7, 8,” Yancy said quickly, gaining attention as the music picked up, trying to throw the noise and music as far as he could, trying to stay in step with Illinois and Yan to keep attention on him.

“Come on babe, why don’t we paint the town,” Yancy sang, his aura curling around him like the smoke of an old prohibition speakeasy. “And all that Jazz.”

“I’m gonna rouge my knees, and roll my stockings down,” He kept up a tempo with the snap of his fingers, keeping the gangsters and corrupted officers’ attention on him. “And all that Jazz.”

“Start the car, I know a whoopee spot.” As Yancy kept singing, Illinois and Yan crept around to the back of a house they’d been directed to meet up at. Yancy trying to keep them under the cover of his range but not break the flow of the song and shatter the musical number entirely. “Where the gin is cold, but the piano’s hot.”

“It’s just a noisy hall, where there’s a nightly brawl,” Yancy jumped up to sit on the hood of a car, crossing his legs a bit. “And all— That— Jaazzzz~”

“How long do you think he’ll keep them like that?” Yan asked, keeping her eyes on Yancy.

“Until the song’s over,” Illinois took out his lock picks and started on the door, trying to make sure he was quiet since he couldn’t see Yancy anymore and didn’t want anyone noticing him. “Stay out here and guard him.”

“You sure?” Yan whispered.

“Absolutely, I don’t want him defenseless,” Illinois told her. “If anyone starts to break their trance do whatever you need to with them, just make sure it’s quiet and discreet.”

“Aye, aye, broski,” Yan smiled, saluting. Illinois smiled back and quietly slipped into the back of the house.

He quickly saw that five of the men who were supposed to be watching the lower level of the building were already entranced by Yancy’s performance outside, obviously the noise had cause someone to open the window.

It took very little effort for Illinois to incapacitate the men one-by-one, making sure to start from the back of the group.

He began heading for the stairs and looked up to see someone holding a gun at his face, their ears bleeding.

“Shut that fucker up,” he growled.

“Huh, normally he doesn’t have that effect on people,” Illinois commented.

“Hold on hun,” Yancy sang, his voice traveling unnaturally. “We’re gonna bunny hug.”

The gangster screamed in pain and Illinois took the opportunity to wrestle the gun away and break his nose, knocking him to the ground. He was doing a quick headcount and he was fairly certain that all the gangsters, both in and out of the house were currently accounted for. He dragged the gangster further away.

“Why’d you call the cops,” Illinois snarled. “Do you even know who you just fucked with?”

The gangster literally spat in Illinois’s face, making him punch the gangster in the face again. Making quick work of the gangster and heading into the next room to start systematically tearing the room apart until he found a spot where the floorboards had been previously pulled up and saw what looked like a shoe box. After checking it he saw an old-looking spell book and began leaving the house, heading out the back to collect Yan.

Illinois was happy to see that everyone outside was still thoroughly entranced by Yancy’s song. Dancing and echoing him as the song progressed.

“Cause in the stratosphere, how could he lend an ear,” Yancy had more people than had originally been there, where they’d come from Illinois didn’t know but he rarely understood how Yancy’s siren call worked, so he just let Yancy finish out his song. “To all— that— Jazz.”

As Illinois watched him, he determined not to tell Yancy he’d made a man’s ears bleed. He was having fun, singing and dancing and enchanting people. Illinois wanted him to keep having fun.

He did make sure that they were pulled through a portal straight to Dark on Yancy’s last _“Jazz”_ , a huge smile on his face as they tumbled into Dark’s office, Yancy smiling and laughing, his smoky aura curling around the three of them as Yan was giggling too.

“I see you three had fun,” Dark said, a hint of a smile on his face. “I take it things went well?”

“We got sold out,” Illinois reported, the alarm on Dark’s face was immediate.

“To who?” Dark demanded.

“The boys in blue,” Yancy picked himself up, “we dealt wit’ ‘em.”

“I do wish you’d be more careful,” Dark gave Illinois a glare, but it was nowhere near the death glare he usually gave people. “I trust they weren’t in any danger.”

“We had it under control,” Illinois promised, holding out the spell book for Dark along with the casing of enchanted bullets that had been the planned payment for the book.

“I took a man’s head off,” Yan smiled, holding up her katana.

“Yancy, I want to talk to you for a bit, Illinois and Yan can head down for dinner, it should still be warm,” Dark dismissed them.

“What’d I’s do,” Yancy frowned, watched his siblings leave.

“Illinois and Wil say your practices have been improving,” Dark commented.

“My voice can get anybody,” Yancy smiled proudly.

“I’m glad,” Dark moved them out to the balcony, Yancy taking in the unnaturally clean air.

“Isn’t it dinner time?” Yancy asked. The familiar location made his cravings itch. Dark was already pulling out his own carton of cigarettes, his aura lighting up his cigarette.

“I’ve barely seen you all week,” Dark reminded, the _“I wanted to spend time with you”_ going tragically unsaid.

“Yeah?” Yancy smiled, starting to lit up his own cigarette. “Youse say that like it’s court-mandated.”

“No I,” Dark trailed off, burying the silence in another lungful of smoke. “You know I’m not good at this.”

“Yeah well, I’s appreciate youse easin’ up on this a bit,” Yancy gestured to the cigarette he had.

“You were going to keep stealing my cigarettes anyways,” Dark grumbled. “You do need to cut back a bit.”

“Says the Ol’ geezer who can puff away an entire pack in two minutes,” Yancy jabbed.

“I can’t get more dead than I already am,” Dark deflected. “You’re seventeen. Who even taught you to smoke anyways.”

“Youse did,” Yancy reminded.

“No I mean, who gave you one in the first place,” Dark clarified. “Sure as shit wasn’t me, you’re too young for it.”

“Eddy,” Yancy answered.

“That shitbag,” Dark cursed, making Yancy chuckle a bit. “Next time I see him, he’ll be coughing up his lungs.”

“No youse won’t,” Yancy laughed. “Youse actually likes ta have Eddy around.”

“Lies and slander,” Dark barked out, finishing his cigarette. “And I won’t stand for it.”

Dark crushed the cigarette with his shoe, his aura powerizing it. “Just come inside when you’re done.”

“Sure, just don’t blow youse’s gasket, I don’t think youse back can take,” Yancy jabbed, watching Dark stomp back inside and leaving the young greaser with the smoke curling in the night air, and relaxation in his bones.


End file.
